Bela's Back
by GoddessOfNatureAndBeauty
Summary: Bela somehow manages to escape from hell. She is nothing but trouble for Sam and Dean. The question is: who has the balls to handle her? WARNING: contains profanity and M/F spanking.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Bela's Back**

 **Summary: Bela somehow manages to escape from hell. She is nothing but trouble for Sam and Dean. The question is: who has the balls to handle her?**

 **General Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters in Supernatural. I don't make any money from these stories.**

 **Notes: Takes place during season six. I wrote this personally. So if you don't like, don't read. Also, characters may not be in character at all times.**

 **Warning: profanity, some chapters contain m/f spanking**

 **Chapter One:**

It was a cold night. The breeze hit Bela's skin as she appeared on the side of a rode. She was confused and stunned. One minute she was in hell, and now, she was standing on cement in the clothes she died in. They were perfectly intact; which was even more worrying considering she died being attacked by hell hounds.

"What the? Where the hell am I?" Bela mumbled to herself quietly.

No one was around, no one was driving by. It was just her, and the chilly, November air.

Bela started walking. When her shoes became uncomfortable, she took them off, and then proceeded to find out where she was.

For a few miles, Bela had been walking barefoot with no such luck. Then, she stumbled upon a road sign that said, "Scorra Lane." Beside it was a payphone.

Looking around on the ground, Bela found a dime and inserted it into the little slot. She called a taxi to come pick her up, and they said it would take about an hour.

There was nothing for her to sit down on. So, standing on tired legs, she waited for the taxi to arrive.

She waited quite sometime before a car stopped in front of her. It was black and oddly familiar.

Bela walked over to where the vehicle was before recognizing the license plate. Her only two options were either run or talk. She didn't feel like doing either, so when the car engine came to an abrupt halt, her mind was made up for her.

 _Speak of the devil and he may appear,_ Bela cunningly thought to herself as she bared a small smirk upon her gorgeous face.

Dean Winchester opened the car door and stood up like a model would. He looked infuriatingly sexy and it drove Bela Talbot insane. With his muscular frame, dirty blonde hair, sexy scruff, and to top it all off, his height. His physical appearance was literally the definition of perfect.

The woman who had just gotten out of hell an hour or two ago sincerely did not want to deal with this intruding man's personality at the moment though. But, she wasn't going to risk him doing something to her without having some form of a weapon ready at her disposal.

"Ah, well, if it isn't my favorite mess in flannel. What sort of a hell-bent-revenge-mission are you on now?" Bela asked him with as much subtle sass as she could.

He didn't say anything though. Dean just kept walking towards her at a calm, cool, and collected pace. It wasn't too slow, nor was it too fast. Once the eldest Winchester brother arrived at least two inches in front of her, he stopped and crossed his arms.

"How the hell did you get out?" He asked in a tone that made her bones shiver as well as rethink about the snarky comment she was going to respond with.

Bela hesitated in her answer. How did she get out? She hadn't really thought about that at all. One minute: not on earth; next minute: she is. It didn't make sense.

"I honestly have no idea," she told him softly and genuinely while looking into his eyes.

"Honestly," Dean repeated with amusement in his voice, but it still scared her a bit. "That's a word I didn't even know was in your vocabulary."

He started walking towards her, making Bela walk backwards.

"I mean it! I don't know who brought me back," Bela tried to convince him. She stumbled over her foot while trying to walk backwards and look at Dean.

Dean caught her by the arm and pulled her close to him. He brought his lips down to her ear and said, "we're gonna go some place and have a nice, long chat. Got it, sweetheart?"

When Bela remained silent, it made him impatient. So, he landed a quick swat on her petite rump. "Got it?" Dean added in a more dangerous tone.

"Aw!" Bela cried out as she was firmly pressed up against the building of a man. "Yes! I understand…"

"Great."

After their little chat on the shoulder of the rode, Dean grabbed Bela's upper arm and started to pull her towards him as he walked back to the black Impala. She didn't resist. Bela knew it would be useless. Besides, she was sort of intrigued by the dominant side of Dean.

Dean put her in the backseat of his car. She was a bit confused, so when he climbed into the driver's seat, she started asking him questions.

"Why can't I sit up front?"

"Because, I don't want your skank up here," Dean said with a smirk as he teased her.

"Where are we going?"

"Some place to talk. Now, shut up." He ordered her, but she didn't listen.

"It's not some dingy motel is it? You boy always stay in the most horrible motels. And I-" But she wasn't able to finish her sentence due to being cut off by an angry voice.

"Damn it, Bela. I will pull over and throw you in the trunk. Now, for the last time, shut up! I won't say it again."

Bela legitimately shrunk into her seat. She avoided all eye contact with Dean by looking out the window, and she avoided crying by thinking about the possible ways she could have broken out of the pit.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Bela's Back**

 **Summary: Bela somehow manages to escape from hell. She is nothing but trouble for Sam and Dean. The question is: who has the balls to handle her?**

 **General Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters in Supernatural. I don't make any money from these stories.**

 **Notes: Takes place during season six. I wrote this personally. So if you don't like, don't read. Also, characters may not be in character at all times.**

 **Warning: profanity, some chapters contain m/f spanking**

 **Chapter Two:**

Bela was so oblivious to her surroundings as she was engrossed in cogitating. Her mind kept scattering from one thought to another, causing her to become weary and tired. Just when she was about to fall asleep against the window of the Impala, they had already arrived to where Dean wanted to take her.

The British woman in the back seat didn't notice the brooding man exiting his side of the car. Dean opened her door, and if Bela hadn't been wearing a seatbelt, she would have fallen out. Although Bela did look like she was going to from where he stood.

Having his protective instincts kick in, he caught Bela's shoulders and pushed her back gently against the seat. Dean woke her with an uncivilized shake. Her eyes opened abruptly, and she gasped when reality struck her. She remembered all of her previous and vast thoughts, as well as the situation she was in; but it all rushed through her mind at once. This caused Bela to feel unexpectedly light headed. So when Dean undid her seatbelt and pulled her out of the car, it wasn't as much of a surprise to her that she almost fell to her knees.

"Whoa," Dean said as he helped Bela stand up.

She leaned into his grasp, and it made her feel safe. Of all the things that have happened during the past few hours; she chose this particular scenario to be the highlight of the ante meridiem. While clinging to a man that was twice her size at five in the morning who was only there to interrogate her, she still chose that moment over escaping hell. Her mind wasn't thinking clearly, but she felt too exhausted to care.

Rather than having to keep her stable while walking, he bent down a little and placed Bela over his shoulder and then proceeded to walk into the abandoned storage unit. He opened the oversized door, went in, and closed it. Seeing some rope and a chair, the hunter sat Bela down and tied her up well. Bela pursued sleeping for the next several hours. Dean wasn't at all concerned because he knew she was tired. So, he sat down against the wall and waited for her to wake up. He even went comatose, but came to about thirty minutes before she did.

Somewhere around eight-thirty was when Bela stirred from her tired state. She focused on her surroundings and when she saw Dean, Bela almost stood up, but found that her movement was limited. Being out of control was one of the things that Bela found vexatious and intolerable.

"Morning, sunshine," Dean greeted as he stood up.

All Bela could muster at the moment was a glare of pure loathing. She knew it wouldn't do anything, but that didn't stop her from giving him the evil eye.

"Is this how you treat women, Dean? Have them bound to a chair or some type of object? How classy." Her tone now wandered off to sarcasm, and she found her way back to being feisty.

Dean laughed at the comment and said, "no. I respect women too much. This is how I treat criminals."

Bela was now the one guffawing. "Criminals? Speak for yourself."

"I do what I do in order to protect others. I don't break into people's houses, museums, or whatever for the benefit of myself. I do it because it might save someone's life."

The lecture had Bela embarrassed after Dean finished reprimanding her. She hadn't at all thought about her lifestyle that way. All she wanted was more than enough to stabilize herself; but she never considered the way she did that was worse than how Dean kept himself on his feet.

"So, Bela, I'm going to run a few tests before we start."

She gave him a perplexed look as he stepped towards her with a duffle bag in hand.

After demonic possession, shapeshifter, and anything else monster related testing Dean could think of, he moved onto giving her the third degree.

"Who got you out of the pit?" was his first question.

"I don't know."

"You don't know who just so happened to save you from hell?"

"That's what I just said, or was I not clear?"

"That's funny actually because the way Sam and I found out about you was by a demon, a crossroads demon. She told us that you were coming back, and that you were going to help unleash something unimaginable."

Bela excogitated the words flowing out of his mouth; then it all made sense.

"The box?"

"What box?" He quizzed looking at her suspiciously.

"There's this box of mine that has a type of powerful, dark magic in it. I was going to sell it, but after I bought the object the woman told me I could only open it with my voice. She wouldn't take the box back when I tried to return it. So, I just kept the damn thing. I don't know what it does. All I know is the Latin incantation in order to open it."

Dean knew she was telling the truth now, but he still didn't trust her. He tiredly ran a hand down his face in a way that made Bela feel bad for him.

"When was the last time you slept?" She was now the one asking questions.

"Why?" He grumbled at her. _Why would she care about my sleeping habits? The only thing that bitch cares about is herself,_ he thought.

"Because you look like you haven't slept for a century, and people can't function well without-" Bela didn't get to finish because Dean cut her off.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm under your care at the moment. I'm vulnerable, and I expect you to be on top of your game. How can you do that if you look as though you're about to keel over and pass out?" She informed him.

Her answer seemed to satisfy his question because Dean let it go after that.

Dean didn't like the fact that he was responsible for her at all, but she was right. He was the one who woman-napped her and forced her to come with him.

After a few minutes of Dean pacing and Bela watching Dean pace, he decided to talk.

"So, this is how it's gonna go. You're going to tag along with me and Sam because I don't trust you. I've got rules. If you don't follow them, you get your ass kicked. We'll go over those later. Think you can behave until we get to the hotel?"

"Yes, daddy." She flashed a sarcastic smile at him which only caused anger to surface in Dean.

"Watch it, Bela. I don't need your attitude right now."

"Well, I don't need to be forced against my will right now."

Dean began untying her from the chair he had her sit in. Once finished, She stood up only to receive three, hard swats on her rear end. Bela flinched and yelped at each smack Dean gave her. Then, he grabbed her bicep and proceeded to open and close the storage unit door before walking over to the Impala.

Bela tried to struggle out of Dean's grasp. It didn't take long for the eldest Winchester to become irritated enough to pin the small woman up against the car door.

Dean bored his green eyes into her's so intensely, it made Bela feel a shiver run down her spine. He slowly leveled with her height and calmly stated, "the next time you try to run, I will stop you; and I will stop you the old fashioned way on the spot. Understand?"

This made the young lady pinned up against the car release a shaking breath and nod in understanding.

"I don't have time for games, sweetheart. So get your act together, or we're going to have problems. And trust me, you don't want that for the sake of your ass."

Bela could only stare at the Winchester in shock. She didn't know what to say; and if she did, her voice would be incomprehensible.

"Good." Dean said as he slightly tugged her wrist to move her out of the way. He opened the backseat door for her and told her to get in.

She only hesitated for about a good five seconds before the man in front of her took a step closer. Bela's cerebral cortex got its shit together and obeyed Dean's order. He shut the door for her and made to get into the driver's seat.

Dean could tell he was getting the death stare without having to look in the rear view mirror.

"Keep it up, Bela. I dare you," he said cooly without glancing back at her as he started the car and drove out of the parking lot. "Also, put your seatbelt on. You know, because I'm responsible for you and all," he teased.

Although, there was a sense of authority in his voice making her debate whether he was giving her an order or not. The instruction was confirmed when he locked his eyes on her's and gave Bela a stern look. So, she buckled up; and the whole ride to the hotel was ridden in silence.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Bela's Back**

 **Summary: Bela somehow manages to escape from hell. She is nothing but trouble for Sam and Dean. The question is: who has the balls to handle her?**

 **General Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters in Supernatural. I don't make any money from these stories.**

 **Notes: Takes place during season six. I wrote this personally. So if you don't like, don't read. Also, characters may not be in character at all times.**

 **Warning: profanity, some chapters contain m/f spanking**

 **Chapter Three:**

 ***Nine-thirty p.m in a hotel room. There was a long sofa across from two full sized beds. By the door, to the left, stood a desk. On the desk was a lamp, paper, a phone, and writing utensils.***

"Look Bela," Dean said to the infuriating but fuming woman standing before him and his six foot' four brother. "I'll take the couch, and you and Sam can have the beds. There's two of them, so quit whining," he added towards his untrustworthy acquaintance.

"No, Dean! I'm not going to share a room with two men. It's not comfortable."

"I really don't care what you want. It's not up for discussion, and we're not getting another room because you could just sneak off in the night."

Sam was becoming a bit bored with the conversation, so he went over to his bed, took out some shower supplies, and headed off into the bathroom with that and his pajamas. Bela and Dean didn't notice his absence though due to them being in such a heated argument. But, then again, what would Bela and Dean's relationship be if there wasn't any fighting?

"Why do you care so much about what I do! It's not like I'm going to kill you and your brother. I won't go on a murder spree. I'm not a monster or possessed, so just leave me alone!" She finished off with a yelling emphasis.

Bela tried to storm out the door when all of a sudden she felt a hand clasp around her arm, yanking the small woman back in place.

"Ah!" Bela exclaimed when her body was jerked back into the position she was standing in before. This time, she was face to face with a pissed of Winchester. Her emotions frankly went from angry to anxious, and his demeanor made Bela feel like cold feet were walking up and down her spine.

Dean's eyes were intensly focused on hers. It made the five foot' eight woman nervous. It also made her wonder how the man's retinas weren't burning. His behavior forced Bela to cast her eyes towards the ground as she could no longer look directly at the handsome man before her. _Fuck him for being so hot and perfect! Mr. Perfect, Mr. Poppins_ , she thought to herself and it made her laugh in the form of a nose exhale.

The Winchester didn't quite pick up on her amusement and instead told her in a low voice, "I won't sleep if I have to in order to watch you. There won't be any of this game playing crap," Dean stated as Sam came out of the bathroom dressed in black and blue, flannel pajama pants and a black, short sleeve t-shirt.

Sam went to sit on the bed closest to the door. He got out his laptop and started surfing the internet as Dean continued his rant towards the British woman.

"So, you're going to get ready for bed, and then go to sleep."

Bela was surprised and glanced at the clock and saw that it was only nine-fifty. _Has it really been only twenty minutes since we arrived? It felt like at least an hour…_ She thought, still staring at the digital clock that had the time in little green numbers.

"But, Dean, it's only ten till… Plus, I don't have anything to get ready with," she complained. What Bela didn't know was that Dean had taken care of that.

"Sam's got that covered. There's a bag on the counter with stuff in it. Use it, take a shower, and be out here in twenty. Understand?"

Bela didn't want to comply. This was a complete nightmare to her at the moment. She already knows what it's like to live on the road, but moving from place to place with two men and being bossed around; it didn't float her boat at all. She wasn't stupid though, so she did what she thought was best and did as the man requested.

In the shower, Bela contemplated some things. She was lost in thought as she pondered about Dean.

 _I know he wants me to be in his sight for a while now, but what's the exact reason. Why does he really want me to stay with him. He know's I'm not a monster. I just wish he would tell me. He doesn't trust me? I've been telling the truth since I first got out of fucking hell! But when it comes to him telling the truth, he just beats around the bush and brushes it off. He's the one who's not trustworthy. Oh, how we are going to have words when I'm done in here…"_

Bela's excogitating about Dean came to an end as she turned off the shower. When she stepped out of the bathtub, she went over to the sink. Next to her was the bag that she rummaged through in order to satisfy her curiosity. Bela pulled pajamas out that consisted of a white, long sleeve shirt and pink shorts that were a little above midthigh and cotton. After getting dressed, drying then brushing her hair, and brushing her teeth, she looked herself over in the mirror. The fact that Sam had to pick out things for her to wear made Bela laugh quietly.

She left the bathroom and walked over to where Dean sat on the couch. Bela sat down beside him and looked at the eldest Winchester brother as he was cleaning his gun. He stopped what he was doing long enough to glance at her, scowl a little, and then return his attention back to his Colt-M1911A1. _At least he acknowledged my presence_ , she thought.

"Dean, I need to talk to you about something. Could you look at me?" The seriousness of her tone had the man taking her request under consideration. He set down the gun in his duffle bag on the left side of the couch, and then turned to his right so that he could get a better look at her.

"Thanks. I was just wondering why you specifically want me here. You know I'm neither possessed or a monster of some sort. I've been honest with you since the minute I broke free. I've been more honest this whole night than I have in my entire life! I don't understand why you don't trust me or why you're keeping me here. Please, just be honest with me." Bela almost broke down in tears. She had been dragged and bossed around relentlessly, so her emotions were getting the better of her.

It took a lot for her overwhelming feelings to calm down a bit before she could stop focusing on the corner of the desk in order for her tears to disappear.

"Look, I know you're human. There's more to this than you think," Dean started in a calm tone. "You have the type of power to unleash something because of that box you bought. I know demons will come after you, and some other things might try to get to you as well. It's my job and Sam's to protect people. Despite our past, this is something I have to take seriously. I can't let something get to you and have you open that thing. That's why tomorrow Sam and I are going to take you back to your place and get the dark object you bought. After that, we're gonna take you to Bobby's place and meet him and Cas there."

"Why? What can you all do with a magical box? Also, who's Cas?" Bela asked a series of questions that she didn't notice was getting on his nerves.

"At Bobby's we can see what this box really is, and Cas is an angel. Castiel is his real name, but everyone calls him Cas."

"An angel? They're real?"

"Yeah. Cas is the one who pulled me from the pit, or as he likes to say, 'raised me from perdition.'" Dean told her while mocking Castiel's deep voice and serious expression.

"Oh. So, you think a demon sent me back so that I can help her take over the world or something?"

"No. There's this demon, Crowley, who's trying to find Purgatory. We think that your box is going help him find it. Sam and I know that you're impulsive shopping has something to do with you getting out of hell. But what we don't know is what exactly you're magical box can do; and if Crowley gets ahold of it, what he's going to do with it." His comment about Bela's past purchase made her shoot him a glare. It was ineffective because it only amused Dean.

"That box the lady sold me can't be all that powerful!" Bela told him in a whisper. "She said that it could do many things like turn one object into another just by placing it in the box and saying some Latin. She didn't say anything about helping out the bloody King of Hell and practically letting him dominate the world!"

"We don't even know if Crowley has any part in this. I know this isn't something you want to be dealing with right now, but we are going to figure this out. Alright?" He was basically talking to a wall because she wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying due to freaking out. She was trying to wrap her head around this so hard that Bela thought she had a mini-brain-spasm.

"Bela, look at me," he said while grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but we will get through this. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

The things Dean was saying sounded extremely genuine. She felt like he was right. Looking into his ravishing, green eyes made everything at the moment ok.

"Ok. I believe you. I'm going to go to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Bela." _Have a good sleep..._ Dean thought as he watched the beautiful woman crawl under the white comforter and sink into a well deserved sleep.

Dean dozed off into thoughts about the twenty-seven year old woman across from him. He didn't know why he was feeling the way he did. He didn't even know how to feel about the feelings he was having about Bela. Maybe it was just the fact that he had comforted her before and it made him feel in a way close to her. What he helped her with was something he dealt with on a regular basis, but consoling Bela in this situation was somehow different.

Earlier, when he and Bela met Sam at the hotel, he had only felt a little bit responsible for her. When they began fighting about the room situation, he only felt agitated and angry. Dean wanted to put her over his knee actually and debated on doing so. The only thing that stopped him from acting on that thought was the fact that his brother was in the same room. Then, when Bela started getting some things off her mind and learning about the current events that she was uninformed of, it had Dean attracted to her. It made him want to protect her and keep her safe. He wanted to hide her from the darkness and keep her ignorant about everything, but he couldn't do that. Dean had to be candid and straightforward with the young woman, even though she was on the verge of hyperventilating at the time.

He just wanted her. He wanted to do so many things, but Dean knew it wouldn't be right. He didn't even know if her feelings were mutual. Dean's eyes started fluttering rapidly though. On the couch, the eldest Winchester could no longer stay awake thinking about Bela as he drifted off into an alternate universe in his mind.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Sorry for the late update by the way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Bela's Back**

 **Summary: Bela somehow manages to escape from hell. She is nothing but trouble for Sam and Dean. The question is: who has the balls to handle her?**

 **General Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters in Supernatural. I don't make any money from these stories.**

 **Notes: Takes place during season six. I wrote this personally. So if you don't like, don't read. Also, characters may not be in character at all times.**

 **Warning: profanity, some chapters contain m/f spanking**

 **Chapter: four**

Bela opened her eyes to the morning dawn shining through the window. Her old routine flashed through her mind for a quick moment and it made her smile. _Wake up, nice, warm shower, coffee, a fancy breakfast of some sort, get dressed, and prepare for work_ , she thought as Bela sat against the bed's head board. Now that she didn't have a routine, she didn't quite know what to do.

"I think I'll just take a quick shower…" Bela mumbled quietly to no one in particular.

The shower she took was an estimate of five minutes since she only was washing her body. After that, she brushed her hair and teeth and then dressed in the clothes she wore the day before. "Ugh, I'm glad we're going back to my flat. I have to get out of this monstrosity," she said while looking at her wrinkled blouse in the mirror.

As Bela walked out of the bathroom, Sam stood up from his bed and gave her a half smile.

"Morning," he said as she walked past him.

She looked up at him, but didn't contribute to the conversation.

It only took Sam a few moments to notice that Bela was A: not a morning person, and B: not going to say anything back. So, he went into the bathroom and started a shower of his own. Ten minutes later, his brother woke up in a grumpy state.

Dean stalked over to the alarm clock to see what time it was.

"Damn, it's only ten-thirty?" He spoke in an agitated voice. He probably expected it to be somewhere around twelve.

"What's wrong? Are you late for a very important date?" Bela teased as she tried to get a rise out of him.

The only thing Dean said was, "stuff it, Poppins. I'm not in the mood."

Bela half gawked at his statement. She didn't know whether to laugh or make a comeback, so the Brit opted for staying silent.

"Yeah…" Dean muttered, "that's what I thought.

"You know Dean, this side of you is very unattractive. I hope this isn't how you treat all of your hostages in the morning." Taunting people was only one of her hobbies, and she enjoyed taunting Dean Winchester the most.

The eldest Winchester was taking his plaid flannel shirt, black t-shirt, and dark, blue jeans out of his bag when he heard that comment.

"Bela, it's the morning. I just woke up, I have not had any coffee yet, so I suggest you shut your mouth before I come over there and shut it for you." He finished in a slightly cold and aggravated tone.

She was about to say something before Dean started in on getting dressed. The first thing to go was his shirt, in which had Bela gapping at. _Why is he getting dressed in front of me? That's what a restroom is for_ , Bela thought. Then she realized that Sam was currently occupying the only bathroom at the moment.

Bela really did try to pry her eyes away from the shirtless man, but found it impossible. His abbs were freely open for her, his skin clinging to the hard lines of his muscles, how his arms and thighs bulked as he replaced his pajama pants with his jeans. Dean was already perfectly handsome with clothes; but now she was thinking again about the angry sex proposition she brought to his attention once before.

The peep show Dean was offering Bela without any real meaning was basically making the woman drool. Her mouth was hanging open, and she could feel the temperature rise in between her legs. When Dean finished dressing, he turned to the oblivious brunet ten feet away from her and said, "what?"

This made her stutter. _What?... Oh, that what..._ she embarrassingly thought.

Her cheeks were slightly blushed as she closed her mouth. Regaining her composure was hard, but she managed to do so. "Uhm… I was just thinking about something someone said to me once is all," Bela lied, and Dean could tell she was trying to hide something.

"What is it Bela?"

"Nothing, leave it alone," she attempted to sneak her way out of the situation by evading the subject. "Why don't we go get some breakfast and coffee?"

It made Dean mad that Bela wouldn't tell him what was going on. After some thought, he came to a conclusion and smiled at her.

"What are you smiling at?" She questioned as he caught her off guard.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you," he rhetorically asked.

"Enjoyed what?" Bela knew what was going on now. With both adults on the same page, she wanted to avoid giving him an answer at all costs; even if it meant both of them fighting for eternity about it.

"You know, it's not respectable for a young lady such as yourself to be sneaking peeks at other men while their dressing," he chastised.

Her cheeks flushed and Bela didn't know what to do, so she got angry and her voice rose. "What the hell are you talking about? You sound pathetic. You were the one who was undressing in front of me if you haven't noticed. Don't go around preaching about respect because it's certainly an unfamiliar area for you."

Dean carried an amused expression upon his face as Bela continued her little rant out of pure embarrassment due to being caught. When she finished, he chuckled at her denial.

"Sure thing, sugar," he said sarcastically and then gave Bela a wink.

His comment made her angrier as she stubbornly refused to admit that she was staring at him. With a huff, she harshly sat down on her bed. Laying down on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling, arms crossed, and a stern, yet abashed, expression on her pretty face as she pouted.

Dean noticed and laughed through his nose, and it only added to Bela's rage. When Sam came out of the bathroom, he took one look at the pouting, little girl on the bed; and then looked at his brother who was reading on the couch.

"What's wrong?" he speculated.

"Ask our pouting, peeping Tina over there," Dean replied without looking up.

"What?" Was all Sam could respond with as he had no idea what that meant.

Bela groaned with anger as she stood up. "He's just being an ass because he started dressing in front of me, and I caught a glimpse of him. And if you weren't being a hog in the bathroom, none of this would have happened, you pig!" Bela finished yelling. She felt better because she was able to let off some steam, but Sam wasn't who she was mad at. Bela was angry at Dean, and once she saw how her words affected Sam in a way, Bela just stood silently. She was being stared down by both Winchester's, and Bela didn't like it at all.

"Sam, why don't you go get breakfast or whatever," Dean suggested as he kept his gaze strictly on Bela.

After the youngest Winchester left the room, Dean walked closer to Bela and stopped when he was only two inches away from her.

"Ok, I've had enough of your attitude. I've tried to put up with it, but looks like I'm going to have to physically adjust it," Dean stated calmly and coldly to her.

That made Bela's eyes pop out of her head almost.

"You can't do anything to me, Dean," she said with insecurity. What could she do to stop him? Nothing, that's what. She'd lose any fight up against him. He had more muscle than she did because she was able to scrutinize his body earlier.

"You had no reason to treat my brother the way you did. You and him have no beef. He didn't do anything to you, so you don't have the right to be a dick to him. If you have something to say to me, then say it," he finished. As Dean's message progressed, the closer he got in her face. By the time he was done though, Bela could no longer contain her feelings as she slapped him across the face quickly and harshly.

Dean kept his glare focused on the window until he could keep himself from grabbing Bela's throat. A few seconds passed: ten, twenty, then thirty before Dean slowly returned to looking at Bela. He bored his eyes into her's so hard that it made Bela feel as though he were suffocating her.

"Oh, that's it," he said with a tone only containing extreme indignation.

Within a few seconds, Bela found herself facing the carpet over a pair of hard thighs. No time was wasted as she began to feel Dean's strong hand striking her small buttox. Bela squirmed underneath the fury of his palm, but that didn't make him stop.

"Aw, Dean! What the hell?" Bela tried to say to him, but she was ignored.

Dean only stopped to lift her grey, pencil skirt. When that was out of his way, he continued giving her a piece of his mind with a firm hand.

Bela didn't stop trying to free herself from the man's wrath as she pursued yelling, spewing profanities, wriggling around, and kicking. The only thing Dean did was tighten his arm around her waist.

As he tugged down her red panties, she cried out and let loose of the tears she was trying to hold back.

"Dean, please stop. It hurts! I'll apologize to Sam. Just please, let me go?" She pleaded trying to talk her way out of this.

"Not gonna happen, little girl. And you will apologize to Sam when he gets back, but we are far from being done," and that was the last thing he said throughout the entire spanking.

Bela was sobbing into her arms as her bottom throbbed with an intense, burning pain. She had never been disciplined like that in her entire life, so she really didn't know how to react.

Dean helped her stand up and then proceeded to do so as well. Bela readjusted her clothes, and then fixated on the floor because she didn't want to make any eye contact with the man who had just soundly spanked her like a naughty child, but he would have none of that. Dean hooked his index finger under her chin, which forced her to look at him.

"You know why I did that?"

She sniffled and heaved a sigh before answering, "yes."

"Why'd I punish you then?"

She hesitated with a response. "Because I had an attitude, and I yelled at your brother."

"If we're gonna protect you, you're gonna have to learn to live like this for a while. I don't know how long this is going to be, but it's temporary. Alright?" He asked her softly.

"Ok," she answered him, still meeting his gaze.

He wanted nothing more than to take Bela into his arms and kiss her fiercely, but Dean still had to put her through one more thing.

"Good. Now, go on and stand in that corner," he said strictly while pointing to the corner between her bed and the window.

"You can't be serious," she hesitated, but the look on the older man's face confirmed that it was not play time. So, she bowed her head and slowly made her way over to the window.

As she placed herself in the corner of the hotel room, she had a feeling that her embarrassment was about to grow profoundly. She was right because all of a sudden Bela heard Dean walk towards her, pull her skirt and panties down, and say, "no rubbing, and you can come out ten minutes after sam gets back."

Dean then patted her on the ass twice and advanced towards the bathroom where he got ready. Bela could hear him moving around while brushing his teeth, washing his face, and what not. His morning routine was pretty much the same as Sam's. Although, Dean didn't take a shower because he was already dressed and had showered the night before.

Bela was red in the face although no one could tell. Then, she might as well had lost all the blood in her body because that's what it felt like when Dean's younger brother walked into the room. "Oh, Jesus shit Christ…" She mumbled to herself. Only turning her head a little, she saw Sam standing there with two bags of food and three cups of coffee in a cup holder tray. His expression was surprised, he was blushing fiercely, and Sam looked as though he were stuttering.

Dean came out of the bathroom and saw the predicament. "Bela, turn around," he scolded. "Sam, she's gonna be like that for the next ten minutes; so try not to be too much of a perv."

Sam shifted uncomfortably and looked like he was about to reply; but Dean went over to sit on the couch, leaving his brother free to do whatever. They ate their breakfast in silence, and Bela thought, _I wonder if it's always like this?_

"Time's up, come on out."

She made a haste move to adjust her clothing. The woman turned around and saw two, muscular men sitting on the couch. Bela tried to escape the Winchesters by going into the bathroom, but was stopped; what a surprise.

"Hey, get back here!" Dean said harshly. "You got anything to say to Sammy?" It wasn't a question, Bela knew that. She also knew that Dean was impatient and expected an answer within seconds.

With that subtle reminder, Bela waltzed back in front of Sam and apologized for yelling at him before.

"Thanks," was all he responded with.

That one answer reply sort of boiled her blood. She got her ass handed to her by his big brother, stood in a corner for who knows how long, and all she received was a "thanks?" Bela didn't make anything of it because she knew if she did, Dean would make her ass another shade of red.

After Bela used the bathroom to wash her face, Dean told her and Sam the game plan.

"So, we'll head to Bela's apartment, you'll get your stuff, then we'll head over to Bobbies."

With everybody on the same page, they gathered their things and left the hotel room. Bela ate her breakfast on the way to her flat while the two brothers up front made some calls and talked about things that didn't interest the girl in the backseat.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Bela's Back**

 **Summary: Bela somehow manages to escape from hell. She is nothing but trouble for Sam and Dean. The question is: who has the balls to handle her?**

 **General Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters in Supernatural. I don't make any money from these stories.**

 **Notes: Takes place during season six. I wrote this personally. So if you don't like, don't read. Also, characters may not be in character at all times.**

 **Warning: profanity, some chapters contain m/f spanking**

 **Chapter: five**

 ***At Bobby Singer's House***

Bela had all her things put away and was assigned the guest bedroom across from where Dean and Sam would be staying. She thought that it was going to be hard being the only woman in the house. So far, nothing really happened. It was actually peaceful as she quietly sat in the small room on the full sized bed. Bela grew bored as time progressed though, so she ventured downstairs to see what was happening with everyone else.

As she entered the study, Bela's eyes were drawn to a strange man in a trench coat. She had not seen him when Sam, Dean, and her arrived. Walking towards the four men in the room, she stopped when she was standing right next to Dean as he sat on the couch.

"What's going on?" Her British accent held a puzzled tone.

Sam was the one who answered even though she clearly asked Dean. "This is Cas. He's an angel, and he's taking a look at that dark object to see if there's anything we can do about it."

Castiel looked up from the box, over to Bela, studied her for a few seconds, and then looked back down at the box before he began to speak. "This box contains an animated energy that can turn blithe emotions into pain and suffering. If this box is opened incorrectly, all happiness would be annihilated. There is a way to destroy this object though. We can drain its magic."

Bobby asked, "alright then, you gonna tell us how?"

The angel looked over at Bobby who was currently sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair.

"A ritual. Bela would have to open it and bind it to a light object so that the darkness can be balanced. After that, some Latin, and mixing ingredients, the box will be destroyed."

"Wait," Dean spoke, "Bela would have to open it? Some bitch demon told me that Bela would be the one to unleash this crap. Can't someone else do it?"

"No," Castiel responded in his usual, monotone voice. "It has to be Bela. She's the only one who can open it."

"We'll have to figure out another way then because I don't want something to go wrong and have someone get hurt."

Sam voiced his opinion, "I agree with Dean. I don't think it's a good idea to have the one person that could destroy all happiness open up that box."

"We'll…" Bobby sighed, "I guess we'll just have to start researching and find a different solution.

"Wait! That's a waste of time. Let's just go with what the angel says," Bela said hastily.

All eyes were on her and Dean stood up. "Bela, this isn't up for discussion. We'll find another way to deal with this."

"No, I think it's a good idea. It doesn't sound too risky if it's done correctly. I have some experience in doing rituals, so it's not as if I'm completely helpless."

"Bela, I said you're not gonna do it, so let it go. I'm done talking about it." Green eyes bored into each others with frustration radiating off of them.

"Why won't you let me do this?" She asked softly.

Dean squared his shoulders as he stood up straight, "because it's not safe for you. Sam, Cas, Bobby, and I can handle it."

"Stop underestimating me, Dean! I can do this. I know I can. I shouldn't have to ask for your permission. I'm a grown woman, an adult, so stop treating me as if I'm a thirteen year old who doesn't know anything about this life!" Bella exclaimed towards Dean as she tried to suppress the urge to punch him in the face for being so hard headed.

"If you don't want to ask for my permission, then don't ask at all. Answer's still no. So, quit asking me and quit throwing a tantrum over this."

Bela's irritation was growing thicker by the second as she locked her eyes on the tall, brooding, handsome man.

"Screw you, Dean. Screw you and your stupid excuses about keeping me safe. I can't sell the box, so it's no use to me. I'd rather get rid of it sooner than later. I'm doing it, so don't try to fucking stop me-" but she didn't quite get to finish her monologue about saving the world because Dean quickly took her into the kitchen, pulled out a chair, put his foot up on it, and grabbed a spoon that was randomly laying on the table. The spoon looked about an inch thick and a foot long of wooden misery.

The petite brunette was still in The Winchester's strong hold. She struggled to remove his hand from her arm, but he wouldn't budge.

"Dean, don't you dare!" Bela asserted as she struggled.

Dean had the audacity to smirk at her in this situation and say, "you pushed this far enough, sweetheart; so now I'm gonna push you over my knee."

He put his foot up on the chair and brought the squirming woman over his knee. Vociferation filled the room as Bela screamed and pleaded for him not to hurt her. She had become oblivious to the fact that there were two men and a celestial being occupying the room right next to them.

Her feet kicked as she dangled over Dean's hard thigh. Bela's fists pounded against his calf as hard as she could hit him, hoping that it would at least do something. It did do something though, it made Dean smack her round, firm ass a lot harder than he had started out with.

The spoon came crashing down against her skin in a rapid, fierce repetition. Bela fought the impulse to call him every name in the book. What she wanted to say was something along the lines of: you little, fuck-twat! You absolute, mother-fucking, asshole, cunt fucker! I'll fucking kill you and everyone you have ever fucking known! But, that's not what she said; what she said was, "Dean, please stop!"

"Little girl, you're here so that I can protect you."

*SMACK*

"Cause I goddamn care about you!"

*SMACK, SMACK, SMACK*

"So, listen up cause I'm only gonna say this once. You're staying out of this because I'm not gonna let you get hurt. Understand? I'm tired of losing everyone, and I'm not gonna fucking lose you."

There was a slight hesitation before Bela answered him. "Yes, I understand…"

"Good, don't make me do this again, Bela."

With a final smack to her crimson rear end, he lifted her off of his knee and placed her on the ground.

She glanced from him before retreating upstairs. Bela did not want to be around testosterone at the moment.

Dean wanted to tear his ears off at the sound of Bela's crying, but he had to focus on the mission: finding another way to destroy the box. He entered the study and the first thing Bobby said was, "you can't discipline a woman like that and then just leave her crying. Get upstairs and comfort that girl before I kick your ass, ya idjit."

The eldest Winchester tried to say something, but he was interrupted. "Now, Dean. Get going."

With that said, Dean carried an exasperated and incredulous expression upon his face as he turned to leave the room.

"You humans are quite idiosyncratic," Castiel commented as he continued to scrutinize the magical box as if it were a rubix cube. All that earned him was two, dirty looks in which he didn't even notice.

Dean knocked on Bela's door twice.

"Hello?" The woman asked before sniffling.

"It's me, can I come in?" Dean responded in his gruff tone.

"Yeah," was all she said. Bela tried to stop crying and wiped away her tears as the door opened.

He peered into the room and saw Bela laying on her stomach on the bed. Dean then walked in and crossed over to where she rested. Trying not to break out into another fit of tears, she simply kept her gaze on a blue spot on the wall before asking, "is there something you need?"

The reason he was there was not for him, it was for her. Ok, maybe it was a little bit for him; but she needed it too.

So, he sat down on the bed next to her and began rubbing circles in a counterclockwise motion on her back in an attempt to try and soothe her. Her blue shirt was soft as cotton against his calloused hand.

Bela was surprised by his actions. She looked over at him and saw that he was now sitting up against the headboard as he continued to rub her back.

"I shouldn't have handled the situation like I did back there. I'm sorry, I just- I didn't know what to do, Bela. You need to be protected right now, and I don't want you getting hurt. You need to get that through your head."

She laid there looking up at the man who had just whooped her little ass with a spoon and felt terrible. Bela knew there was something stimulating in their relationship, but she had no idea that he genuinely wanted to take care of her.

"I'm sorry as well…" She apologized as she let a single tear fall. Dean gingerly wiped it away with the pad of his thumb, and she let herself lean into his touch. Bela took in his scent of leather, mint, and beer. It was an odd, yet masculine, scent. One that she loved and didn't want to stop breathing in. It was like a tantalizing aroma that she couldn't resist. Her eyes were closed and suddenly she felt a set of lips on hers.

Dean couldn't tell if kissing Bela was a dream or not. It all felt so serene to him. Her lips felt so soft, full, and tender against his. All the stress in his life seemed to melt away as he too shut out the world and focused all of his energy on the woman he couldn't help being truly in love with.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: this will be the only chapter that includes sex, foreplay, erotic m/f spanking, domination/submission, BDSM (I've never written about BDSM before by the way)**

Bela awoke to the sound of breathing as she laid upon Dean's bare abdomen. It appeared as though they had some "fun" in the few hours they had spent together before falling asleep. She looked up at the older man and then relaxed against his chest becoming lost in thought. This wasn't like her to be so passionate with the person she had just had intercourse with, but Bela didn't care. Bela simply smiled as she thought about her new found relationship with Dean Winchester.

She stood up from the bed naked and proceeded to change into denim capris and a purple blouse seeing as it was six o'clock and would be having dinner shortly. After Bela put her clothes on, she tried to wake Dean up. Key word being "tried." It was not a simple task, but it was manageable.

At first, she called his name. After that didn't seem to get a response out of him, she shook him by the shoulder. When that choice did no good, Bela resorted to climbing on him and shaking him as hard as she could while yelling, "SOMETHING HAPPENED TO SAM!" Her third prerogative startled him into waking up.

He arose by quickly sitting up straight and shouting, "SAMMY?!" unconsciously.

If Bela hadn't swiftly moved out of the way, their heads would have clashed and sent them into a world of pain. Thankfully, she was fully awake and had anticipated that happening.

"Dean, nothing's wrong with Sam. I was just trying to wake you up," Bela stated trying to calm him down as he was so out of it.

After Dean adjusted and became aware of what was going on he looked over at the woman who was still sitting on top of his stomach and said grumpily, "not funny. I oughta spank you for that, but seeing as I gave you hell earlier already, I guess I could let it slide."

"Oh, thank you for your kindness, my lord. I shall keep in mind that you are not a very lenient person and will only show mercy in mere situations."

They both laughed at that last comment and Dean responded by saying, "ok, you win. What's up, beautiful?"

His compliment made her blush as she looked down at the skin clinging to his lean muscles.

"Nothing, handsome. Just trying to get you out of bed." Bela felt his hands slide up from the backs of her thighs up to her hips. It made her smile and she leaned down to plant a firm kiss on his lips that someone could fangirl over.

He ran his fingers through Bela's soft, brown hair while focusing on the red, plump lips on his. Dean didn't want to stop. He brought his hands from her hair down to her back and hugged Bela to him. Dean suddenly found himself on top of the woman this time and began shedding her of her clothes just as he had done before.

The onslaught that Bela's rear end had been through a few hours ago started throbbing at the full pressure placed upon it, but she mustered up the strength to ignore it. Dean unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her legs. As he came face to face with Bela, he was so close to bearing her upper body because all of a sudden, coming from the bottom of the steps, they both heard Sam shout, "DINNER'S READY!" And they both knew that in Bobby Singer's house, when dinner was ready, that meant he wanted your ass down the steps within two minutes after being warned.

Both of them stood up and for the second time, Bela got dressed again while Dean located his shirt, flannel shirt, jeans, and socks. Once they were ready to go downstairs, they retreated from the dark room, and went down the steps.

Sam sat at the table while Bobby served chicken with beans on four plates.

"Hey, nice to see you decided to join us. You both been up there so long, I thought you guys disappeared or somethin'," Bobby commented on their leave of absence.

"Yeah, well, Bela sure is a crier and took a long time to calm down is all," Dean responded in hopes of getting Bobby of their backs and embarrassing Bela at the same time.

She looked at him immediately and angrily before jabbing him in the side with her elbow. Dean took that as his cue to shut up and remained silent for the next few minutes. Bobby eyed the two suspiciously before shaking his head and mumbling, "idjits…"

Bela had eaten dinner in silence due to Sam, Dean, and Bobby discussing what they were going to do about the box that could terminate all happiness at the snap of Bela's fingers. No one noticed her gathering everyone's plates, rinsing them off in the sink, placing them in the dishwasher, and going into the study.

She came across a book that she fancied when she was a teenager. It was a book on Greek mythology filled with stories about Gods and Goddesses. Bela opened the book to a particular story she recalled loving about Athena. Her mind escaped the reality of all that was going on around her and fell into her "reading zone." To Bela, her reading zone was a realm in which reading took her to the place in the book she was reading about. She became one with the story and only existed there for as long as she wanted. In this zone, Bela had full control over everything accept for what would happen in the book of course. Though, it was still a release from all the crap in the world she would be dealing with. It was simply her escape and in a way, her savior.

"Hey, Bela," Sam said lightly jolting Bela out of her "reading zone." "What are you reading?" He asked curiously yet cooly.

"Just some Greek mythology on Athena. I used to have this same book when I was younger and there's a story in here that I love about her."

"Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war," he said in a factual tone. "I could see her being your favorite goddess. You look strong."

"Has the world ended or something?"

"Excuse me?" Sam looked at her in a confused way.

"Well, I never thought the day would come when Sam Winchester complimented me. But then again, many things have happened in the past few days that I never thought would happen," she told him as she stared down at the desk with an empty expression. Then, Bela looked back up at the tall man who now moved over to sit on the couch and she said, "Sorry, thank you for the compliment. I appreciate it," and then she gave him a small smile.

"It's alright. I know we've had our… history… But- that's all in the past now. I think we could maybe move on from it and just be friends."

"Awe, but I rather cherished our little arguments. Plus, it was fun playing all those tricks on you. I'd hate to give it up," she said in an insidious tone that contained sly amusement.

Sam looked shocked and then when he realized she was kidding they both laughed at the comment. Dean walked in on them and asked what was so funny. Bela replied, "oh darling, don't you know you shouldn't pry? It's quite impolite to impose on a conversation."

Dean seemed taken back by what she had said and looked from her to Sam with wide eyes. Sam suddenly spoke up and told him, "we were just talking about a book she was reading."

That seemed to have relaxed Dean, but then he asked agitatedly, "well, why didn't you just say that?"

"Maybe because our conversation was none of your business," Bela interrupted him and Sam.

"Watch it," Dean said strictly as he pointed his finger towards the Brit sitting at Bobby's desk.

"Or what, Dean? Are you going to put me across the table and whip me with a ruler this time and then send me to bed without dessert?" She asked rhetorically in more of a sarcastic tone, but the eldest Winchester didn't see it that way.

Sam felt awkward being present while the two argued, so he decided to leave the room and go outside. Once gone, he roamed around the lot of cars looking at the ones that were used and beat up.

Inside the home though, shouting voices filled the study, but Bobby was upstairs passed out on his bed drunk with an empty bottle of hunter's helper on his night stand.

"That seems like a really good idea, Bela. Thanks for the punishment inspiration," he stated while quickly encroaching towards her.

She jumped up immediately and quickly shouted, "I was kidding! Please, Dean, don't!" Bela backed herself up and into a corner as Dean rounded the desk and moved in front of her. Enveloping her between his arms, Dean placed one hand on the wall on either side of the woman. She was almost as tall as his shoulder which meant she had to crane her neck just to look him in the eyes.

Green eyes boring into each others as he whispered in her ear, "next time I won't be so nice, little lady," he said in a slight southern drawl.

He then looked down at her with a smile and she recognized what the older man was doing. She found him irresistible to smile back at and found her lips being pulled upwards with no force.

Bela pushed his shoulder in a playful way and Dean embraced her in a hug. She leaned into his warm arms that felt soft due to the flannel he was wearing.

"Thank you, my lord for showing kindness." Dean chuckled at the innocent amusement that came from her voice as she spoke.

It warmed Bela's heart when she heard that deep, masculine laugh egress from him. It made her want to laugh with him, but it also made her just want to sit and listen to him. She was torn between two options, but settled for just listening and feel the vibrations of his laughter as it rumbled from his chest.

Dean broke off the hug as he joked in a mock-stern tone, "now, young lady, I want you upstairs, ready for bed, and under the covers in ten minutes."

"Yes, my lord," and she playfully curtsied before exiting the room.

( **This is where the kinky shit is about to go down** )

 ***10:00 in Bela's room***

The eldest Winchester walked in on something he wasn't expecting. As he told Bela to get ready for bed, he actually thought she would have done that. Instead, she was there sitting at the foot of the bed with her clothes still on while crossing her arms and legs.

Dean stood up straight and went over to stand in front of the disobedient woman.

"I thought I told you to get ready for bed," he said smoothly.

She replied with a coy tone, "I wanted… Help…" A wicked smile swept all the emotions out of her face and replaced them with seduction. She stood up and raised her hands above her head and Dean thought, _Damn she sure knows how to manipulate a situation… But then again, who would Bela be is she didn't do that…_

He sauntered over to where the "helpless" woman stood with her arms raised above her head waiting with expectations to be fulfilled.

"If you're gonna act like this, then I'm gonna take the reigns just so you know," He told her haughtily.

All Bela did was answer with her eyes in a pleading way of saying "hit me with your best shot."

What happened next was so quick, Bela barely registered what was going on. He tugged down her capris so fast, jerked the blouse over her head and left her standing in her pink, lacy bra and matching panties that were considered "cheeky." It was Bela's favorite set of seduction that left Dean insatiable.

Dean discarded his jeans and threw them in the corner of her room. Next to go was his shirt which he stood there purely to give the little lady something to stare at. She chewed on her lip so hard, it almost started bleeding. Then the only thing left on his body were a pair of black, boxer-briefs which showed off his perfect, muscular body. It was dark in the room, but the moonlight shone on both of their bodies bright enough to have them both drool over each other basically.

He stepped in front of her with one stride and took her gingerly by the wrist over to the bed. He laid her down so that her upper body was on the bed, but her legs hung off the edge. Dean slid his fingers into the waistband of her panties and drew them down her toned, tan legs. Going from a crouched position he sat on his knees and pressed his lips against the inside of her left thigh, over to her right, in that pattern until his lips reached hers. He swirled his tongue against her clit, which in turn made her gasp and try to keep quiet as she squirmed against his tongue of sexual torture.

Dean didn't seem to mind her squirming though as he located his mouth where her lust was flowing. Bela raised her knees up and put her hands on the back of Dean's head bringing him further into her. She wanted more, and he knew it. He became satisfied when he tasted and heard Bela's orgasm. He raised his eyes to meet hers. As they both looked at each other, Bela breathed heavily as she looked at Dean waiting for his next move.

He crawled on top of the brunette and started to remove her bra. Every bead of sweat that covered them was full of pure desire as he leaned against her. Bela glowed with satisfaction that still held expectations.

"Dean," Bela moaned to the older man that kissed her body in inches from one breast to the other. He savored the taste of her pink, hard nipple. Bela was filled with extreme anguish at this moment. She tried to reach out and run her fingers through his hair, but was surprised when Dean grabbed both of her tiny wrists. He pinned them above her head and smiled with salacity as he found yet another way to please yet torture Bela at the same time.

What Dean decided to do was walk over to the dresser which obtained some spare rope. He had no idea why there was rope simply laying around, but he also didn't care. He strode back over to Bela as she laid on the bed with her hands above her head just as Dean had left her. The headboard of the bed consisted of two posts at the left and right of the wooden piece. He took one hand of hers and tied one piece of rope to the right post of the headboard, then did the same with her left wrist. Dean had her just in the perfect position: naked, tied up, breathing heavily, and waiting with intense passion.

He took his time getting on top of her and settling his hard cock into her tight pussy. Dean grunted and exhaled as he felt her tight walls around him. He thrusted in and out of Bela fast and hard, then slow and hard. It brought the woman in and out of reality with every exertion he put forth. Dean buried his head in the crook of her neck and kissed her while his wood rubbed against her g-spot.

Dean moaned as he came and Bela copied. He looked at her as one might look at a sunset on the horizon. Her eyes were illuminated with animation as she returned the gaze, but the two adults weren't done playing games yet.

"Now, sweetheart…" Dean began to say to Bela while she was still tied up. "I believe I gave you an order, and when I came up here, you were still dressed. You know what I do to little ladies who don't listen?" His tone was full of seriousness, but deep down Bela knew he was only kidding.

"I think I do, my lord…" She replied in a sweet voice as she played along with Dean's little game.

He began to untie her wrists and free her from the rope. As Bela began to rub her wrists, she was caught off guard as Dean suddenly turned her over on the bed. She laid face down, horizontally, and her feet were off the edge of the bed due to the way she was placed. Dean sat on his knees and placed a hand on the small of her back.

The blow that Bela expected was surprisingly gentle but firm. He lightly smacked her a couple times in a pattern of the middle of her right cheek to her left cheek. The light spankings felt oddly pleasant to her. It wasn't an intolerable pain he was causing unlike earlier.

Bela said, "oh fuck," as he placed his hand in between her legs and began to rub at her clit. Sticking two fingers in her vag, he fingered her with fervor as the brunette became louder and louder. Dean raised his hand high in the air and gave her a harsh slap to her sit spot it made Bela orgasm for the third time that night. She had never felt so liberated before in her entire life. Anyone she's ever had sex with has never been able to do what Dean Winchester did, and it only made him all the more special to her…

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update

I used Google Translate for the Latin.

 **Warning: M/F spanking threat, mentioning of blood, mentioning of killing, and profanity**

 **Bela's Back: Chapter 7**

"Alright," Sam said seriously as everything in order to do the spell was laid out before them on Bobby's desk. "You ready?" His tone held a tinge of weariness, but tried to mask it with an unreadable expression.

Dean stood to her left with his arms crossed, looking at her with both hope and a spec of pride. Pride for her fearlessness in the threatening situation they were all facing. Bobby sat on the couch and observed while Castiel watched from the back of the room. Castiel's dark eyes mainly focused on the desk which held the Latin incantation, box, and ingredients.

In order to complete the ritual, Bela would have to think about a painful memory and link it to an object by blood. She took the pocket knife Dean offered her and made an incision on her hand. Thinking back to the abuse her father tormented her with as a minor, Bela bled on what was once her mother's wedding ring. A tear tried to force its way out of Bela's eyes, but she kept it at bay and remained stoic for she did not see the point in crying.

Once the bond was created and her pain was bound to the ring, it was time for the brunette to do some verbal work.

"Et imperium per omnis aperta." (Under all and my command, open.) A hesitant pause filled the room with silence, and then the lid of the box started turning, creating an instrumental sound that one might hear at the beginning of a horror movie about creepy, little dolls. The vintage sound of a piano that ruptured from the box frightened Bela, but she remained determined in finishing the task.

With trepidation, she slowly said, "Adiuro vos, dolor. Et evertit, dolor. Ut laqueum vobis, dolor. Et proiecit te, dolor." (I bind you, pain. I balance you, pain. I trap you, pain. I vanquish you, pain.)

The ring, coated in scarlet liquid, slid towards the box slowly. Halfway there, the piece of jewelry stopped suddenly. Castiel -not wanting to interrupt Bela and make her lose focus- decided it would be better if he went outside to handle the army of demons he spotted by himself. No one realized his absence until Dean turned around and cursed for there was a demon leaning in the doorway.

In a smooth southern accent, this voluptuous, blonde woman with long and flowing hair said, "did you really think you could slip one past us. We brought you back for one reason, one soul purpose, Bela. Remember? You couldn't take the pain of the pit, so we made that little agreement. If you don't follow through with it, you're going right back where you came from. And honey, I'll tell ya this, the torture I put you through before will not compare to the torture I'll inflict on your baby skin and scrawny bones."

Dean stood in front of Bela protectively. The brunette behind the large man shook with fear as the tears she tried to hold back fell down her beautiful face.

With one hand flicking motion, Dean was sent to be pinned up against the wall of Bobby's study. Sam got out the demon blade and took up a fighting position. The demon seemed to feel threatened by his actions and narrowed her black eyes at him. Sam noticed the hesitation of the demon's actions and took it as an opportunity to catch her off guard.

He lunged at her and cut a long gash in her arm. The woman fell to the ground with pain as she put her hand to where she was bleeding. Red splotches appeared on her blue jeans as well as the floor.

"You kill me and I'll send her back to hell. Hell Hounds will haunt her ass day and night," she threatened with intensity.

"YOU BITCH!" Dean shouted from the wall he was stuck to. The sight of him made the demon smile. Bela saw how the light reflected against her night colored eyes and gasped as she came out of her shock.

Her sight was blurry with tears, but that didn't stop Bela from trying to complete the spell.

Bela repeated the same incantation as before quickly. Fatigue was noticeable in her voice and Dean shouted things at her that she couldn't quite comprehend.

Dean looked towards the couch for Bobby's assistance, but he was nowhere to be found. "Damn it…" Dean muttered to himself.

The demon lifted her free hand and formed it as if she were holding an invisible apple. "I will snap her neck." If a bluff was there, Sam couldn't tell.

"Bela," Sam tried. "Bela… BELA!" But he had no success in receiving her attention.

A streak of blood ran across the desk as the ring continued to slide towards the box. It defied gravity and lifted into the air. Bela continued to speak the Latin words which in turn caused the ring to progress in movement. As soon as her mother's old wedding ring, ruined with blood, was placed inside of the box, the lid slid back on the top of the box and secured itself in a fashion that no one would ever be able to open except for its owner: Bela.

"No!" The blonde demon shouted while still kneeling before Sam. Dean was released from the wall as the demon was too caught up in her emotions.

The eldest Winchester seized the monstrosity on the ground and grabbed a fistful of her hair making her look up at him. He stared at her with an amazing amount of intensity that left her speechless.

The last thing the southern demon heard before she died was the gruff voice of Dean Winchester saying, "you son-of-a-bitch."

Dean let the black-eyed-bitch sink to the floor lifelessly in a pool of her own blood. He ran over to Bela and stood beside her. Bela stared at the purple box with nothing but blankness. Her lips were in a firm line as she bit her lip harshly. Tears stained her face causing the light to bounce off of it and glimmer.

"Bela, hey. Look at me." Dean said, resting a hand firmly on her upper arm.

Although she heard sounds, she couldn't make out was he was saying. Her eyes were empty as she continued to stare at every object on the desk. Scrutinizing them without processing what she was doing.

Having had enough of the catatonic state of the girl, Dean spun her around and cupped her face with his hands.

"Is it over," she whispered in a barely audible tone.

"Yeah, sweetheart. It's over. It's over," he told her. The realization of everything washed over Bela like a waterfall and the tears flowed freely out of her green eyes. She heaved with heavy sobs as Dean took her into a secure hug. Bela's cheek rested against his muscular chest and he stroked her hair while rubbing small circles on her back in order to try to calm her down.

As Bela wept, time progressed. Sam left the room to take care of the blonde haired demon, Castiel took care of the army of other black eyed monsters that Bobby helped him defeat, and Dean took care of his woman.

He brought her upstairs and took her into the bathroom in the guest room she was currently occupying. Dean ran a small, blue washcloth under cold, rushing water from the faucet. The handsome man wrung the towel out over the sink, draining it of excess water, and began to dab it on Bela's face. He was gentle with his care while tending to the woman before him, making sure he didn't accidently rub her skin harshly causing a burning sensation to form.

Bela persisted to tell him she was fine and didn't need his care, but all that earned her was a stern glare and a spanking threat.

"Baby, you can stand here with or without a sore ass. But one way or another, I'm gonna take care of you."

She remained quiet throughout the rest of his contribution in taking care of her. Once finished with drying her face, he took her over to her bed and started to unbutton her pants for her. Bela attempted to stop him, but he gently patted her bottom twice and gave her a look that she knew meant "don't tempt me." So, she stayed still and let him remove her pants and help her into a pair of cotton, sleep shorts. The next thing to go was her black, silk peplum blouse and blue, lacy bra only to be shortly replaced by a white, cotton tank top.

Dean pulled back her comforter on the bed and helped her crawl into it. She laid down on her back and looked up at him with half-open eyes.

"Dean?" She moaned catching his attention.

"Yeah?" Dean asked her softly.

"I love you…" And her eye's closed fully as she sunk into the mattress with pure exhaustion.

Her words surprised Dean entirely. Did she really mean it? Was it just her tired and delirious mind overwhelmed from all of the past events? What would it mean for them if she actually did mean what she said? But he didn't care. She returned the feelings he felt for her and that's all he ever wanted. No, that's all he ever needed. He only ever needed someone to feel the same way he did about them, and he finally found that someone. He finally found the person he's been looking for.

"I love you too, baby girl." He leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead, careful not to wake her. Before exiting the room, he glanced back at Bela and smiled. Dean left with the peaceful, sleeping image of the woman he loved in his mind as he ventured downstairs to help his brother, Bobby, and Cas.

Dean walked outside to find Sam, Bobby, and Castiel cleaning up the once possessed, dead bodies. All three men looked over at him and stopped what they were doing.

"How is she?" Sam queried his brother.

"A little shaken. She's upstairs sleeping."

There was a pause between all of them. Since the awkward silence was beginning to become uncomfortable, Bobby suggested they resume taking care of the corpses. As everyone continued working, Sam began a conversation with Dean.

"I didn't realize how strong Bela actually was. The goddess Athena really does suit her."

He responded to his younger brother's comment by smiling with pride. "Yeah, she's got a lot of chutzpah." They both broke out in a chuckle at Dean's use of Hebrew.

"So, you and Bela are together now?"

There was a short silence before Dean answered him. "I guess we are. I mean, we haven't really talked about it. Bringing her into the hunting life though, it seems like a bad idea. I don't want demons or monsters coming after her, or worrying her if something goes bump in the night."

"Bela can protect herself pretty well. I know it's dangerous. You've given up a lot for this life, but you deserve someone who makes you happy, man, and that's her."

The eldest WInchester brother thought about Sam's words of wisdom as the both of them continued to help clean up the yard along with Bobby and Cas. When they were finished salting and burning the bodies, all four men walked inside of the Singer residence to call it a night due to it being eleven o'clock.

"Dean, Sam, Bobby, you should all rest as you have spent a great amount of energy today. Tell Bela that she did a miraculous job in finishing the ritual considering the pressure she was placed under," Cas told them before he suddenly vanished into thin air.

"I hate when he just pops in and out like that," Dean complained in an exasperated tone.

"It's better than being taken with him," Sam reasoned with his eldest brother managing to calm him down some.

The group separated and went their own way for the night. Bobby ended up in his study. Sam went into the room he was staying in. That left Dean going to check on Bela.

Dean opened the door to the younger woman's room and saw Bela sitting up against the headboard with her arms wrapped around her knees. He slowly went inside and closed the door trying not to cause a disturbance. The older man crossed over to the bed so that he could sit down next to Bela.

"Hey," he said which caused the brunette to be jerked out of contemplation. "Whoa, easy. I didn't mean to scare you. You alright?"

She only shook her head as a response to his question though.

"Look at me," Dean said, but Bela didn't move a muscle. So, Dean cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. In the dim lighting of the room, he saw tears dripping down Bela's soft cheeks.

"Talk to me."

Bela didn't want to though. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes about to fall and tried to hold back the sob that wanted to cry out. After a few moments of forcing herself to stay together, she fell apart. Bela heavied heavy sobs and closed her eyes while the tears continued to stream. She looked tired to Dean as shadows stained under her eyes like half-moons.

The older man took her into his arms and held her close while comforting her.

"Shhh…" He soothed repeatedly trying to calm the poor girl.

After her cries receded, Bela was able to talk.

"Now that we've taken care of the box, what are we to do now?"

"Well… We could stay together?" Dean's tone was sheepish yet serious.

"Are you saying you want to stay with me?" Bela sounded surprised. She knew their feelings for each other had intensified over the past few days, but she never would've imagined Dean wanting her to stay with him.

"Yes, Bela. That's what I'm saying. We could figure out a place to live and everything later on, but in the end, I just want to be with you."

His gentle words caused one last tear to escape from her green eyes. Not a sad tear though, a tear of joy. As she sat in bed before Dean had come up to talk to her, she pondered the possibilities of her future. Bela cried her way through thinking about a life without Dean. A life without seeing him everyday, kissing him, waking up to him, and going to sleep with him. Negative thoughts had taken over her mind completely and didn't stop until she saw her man sitting on her bed.

"I would be honored, my lord…"

THE END


End file.
